Génération Sacrifier
by castiel11
Summary: Les enfants des Avengers doivent faire face à une nouvelle menace. Un nouveau Ragnarök pourrait annoncer une fin sombre pour ces enfants.


**''Le règne Asgard''**

Je soupire en jetant la feuille dans le feu, le journal a raison, tout est devenu sombre et merdique. Oui c'est le mot. Être la fille de Loki est une malédiction en-soi, mais encore plus quand on ne peut pas aider son père. On était au courant de son emprisonnement et de son exil mais on est nous même incapable d'allez sur Asgard, sa serais trop dangereux. On s'est tenu au courent et on a su que c'était la faute des Chitauris, je ne pense pas que notre père soit un monstre, mais il a tendance à se laisser emporter comme le reste de notre famille. En plus comme si notre existence n'était pas suffisante, on doit gérer un oncle qui veut mettre la main sur notre monde d'accueil.

A mon avis mon père ferait un roi moins sadique que Thor, celui ci est devenu mégalomane a cause des pouvoirs qu'il a reçut à la mort d'Odin, sa la rendu complètement sadique, cruel et inhumain. Avant il était gentil mais il est encore plus paranoïaque parce que en plus du Ragnarök qui nous concerne, il en a une autre contre lui qui prédis la fin de son règne sur la terre.

Je suis toujours restée en famille, mon grand frère m'a beaucoup appris depuis qu'il m'a trouvé bébé, j'ai vite su que j'avais été très chanceuse de ne pas être tuée ou morte avant qu'il me trouve. Mais j'ai appris qu'Odin, par peur m'a rejeter comme nos autres frères et sœurs, qui selon leurs dangerosité se faisaient tuer, enfermer ou exiler. Selon ses dires je n'aurais pas dû survivre.

Je retourne notre pitance du jour, qui consiste de trop peu de chose. Je commence à en avoir marre de manger des plantes cuites façon Vali mais ça nous donne assez de nutriments pour nos voyages. Mon frère a beau être un bleu à la naissance comme le jötunn, il modifie son apparence avec sa magie, mais il est loin d'être bon en cuisine, je sais que ça n'a aucun lien mais quand même manger glacé ne me fait pas sauté de joie, j'ai jamais été fan de glaçon.

Oh ça va ! Mon frère est un cheval à 8 pattes et Vali est un géant des glaces qui ne s'assume pas même si notre oncle Helblindi l'acpete un peu plus que moi et Sleipnir. Personne n'est parfait. Notre mère se fait beaucoup trop monter pour son propre bien, mais on ne peut pas effacer ce qui est fait. Loki, notre fameux père, ou mère selon les circonstances, est devenu le nouveau roi d'Asgard pendant que Thor s'occupe de la terre.

Grâce a Sleipnir on ne se fait pas voir en changeant de monde, il a hérité de se pouvoir de notre père, si j'ai compris se qui m'explique, il prend différentes veines d'énergies entre les mondes, ses passages sont souvent oubliés mais ceux qui les connaissent peuvent s'en servir librement, ce sont comme des passages naturels, comme des racines, les racines d'Yggdrasil mais en plus mouvementer moi sa me donne envie de vomir a cause de mon sang humain.

Le premier roi a toujours eu se penchant imbu de lui-même, mais mon oncle semble soudainement avoir eu une mauvaise révélation à la mort d'Odin. Il tue tous ceux qui ne pensent pas comme lui la plupart ne le vénère que par peur. Les enfants des Avengers sont dispersés dans les mondes, enfin seulement sur Midgard. Ils sont supposés être l'avenir de la race humaine, mais j'en doute. Je ne suis pas défaitiste juste réalise.

Je vois mon frère arriver, il peut supporter le froid lui et en plus il frime, son coté monstre n'est plus gênant quand il te sauve la vie. Il s'assoit sur une roche comme si elle n'était aucunement glacée. Bon je supporte le froid mais des hivers plus ... humains. Cette planète est glaciale, mon frère pourrais être le prochain roi de Jötunheim enfin après notre oncle plus jeune sa serais logiquement Vali qui serais roi. Il est assez géant pour ne pas être un avorton sur le trône mais il veut ne pas en parler et il est jeune de toute façon.

« Cana, on va devoir changer de monde, on est déjà ici depuis trop longtemps et tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ma peau bleu. »

« Ca te va bien. » dit je en regardant mon frère, ça lui donne un style.

Je garde Sleipnir au chaud grâce à une incantation de chaleur que Vali a trouvé dans mon manuel de magie. Je ne pouvais pas l'utiliser sans que ça me demande toute mon énergie.

« On retrouve quand même sur terre, il y a plus d'action mais on peut les aider. »

« Tu penses que je suis prête pour les combats, je sais ce qu'il a fait, mais il reste notre père. » dis-je inquiète. Je me suis déjà battu mais j'aime mieux éviter, ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie magique.

« Je ne te dirais pas qu'on ne risque pas de croiser un de nos frères ou sœurs, mais tu dois comprendre qu'on essaye depuis 50 ans de les raisonner et ça nous a coûté cher. »

Il fait référence à son bras, il l'a récupéré mais il ne sera jamais à cent pour cent fonctionnel a cause du manque de glace bleu a manger. Sa serais dure a explique mais se truc aide la race de mon frère a guéri ou a grandir le plus souvent. Je peux voir clairement ses lignes thermiques parcourir son bras. Je dois beaucoup à mon frère, si ce n'était pas de sa magie, je serais encore une enfant de 6 ans ou je serais morte. Toujours selon se que ma dit Vali, on est des monstres a jeté dans les rebuts. Je trouve ça injuste de faire ça à des enfants qui auraient dû vivre avec leurs mères. On aurait pu bien tourner, même si Loki est notre géniteur.

J'aime plus ou moins cette planète, mais je dois avoir le courage de faire face au contrôle de mon oncle sur la terre. Mes amis sont tous là bas et ne peuvent pas changer de monde, eux. Ils sont sous le contrôle d'un dieu qui, à cause de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, a pété un câble.

Je suis bonne en élasticité de la magie, contrairement à Vali, je peux la modeler. Boucliers, balles, armes ou épées. Je peux faire apparaître des escaliers ou des murs pour arrêter des ennemis. Il m'a expliqué que même chez nous c'est assez rare, d'ordinaire, on le fait avec des formules complexe ou des runes. Ou avec un canaliseur qui projette la magie. Même si mes outils ne durent pas, ça reste utile.

Je dois pratiquer encore pour me téléporter ou autres trucs que font les sorciers. Je suis jeune, j'ai le temps de m'améliorer, à cause de la guerre j'ai grandi trop vite. Tout ce qui fait qu'on peut appeler quelqu'un "un sorcier", je ne sais pas encore le faire, ça me mets dans une situation pas possible par rapport à mon frère, je ne suis pas à la hauteur. J'ai toujours cette sensation que si je ne fais pas quelque chose, je vais me faire dépasser et je serais inutile.

Mais sa devise me rassure un peu, il dit toujours :  
'' Ne te repose pas sur ta magie ''

Je suis nulle en dialogue et en rapport humain. Vali à le sarcasme de notre père, moi je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai hérité. Pour notre cas, le cas où les enfants ne veulent pas devenir comme leurs pères, est applicable dans notre cas. Vali s'entendait bien avec Stark, le peu de fois qu'on a pu le voir avant que tout parte en vrille. Le pire c'est qu'on a rien vu arriver, on était là avant que notre père (ou mère mais ce n'est pas la question pour le moment) décide d'attaquer la terre, la première fois.

Je fais disparaître le tout pour aller voir Sleipnir.

« Tu serais prêt pour un autre voyage? »

Je place la paume de ma main sur son front et je me connecte brièvement à mon frère.

- Comme toujours mais donne-moi ses pommes. J'ai faim, ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie de rester dans ce monde peu accueillant

Quelques fois faut s'attendre à ce qui sois plus élaboré comme pensée, mais d'autres fois il n'a rien a dire comme tout humain normal. Je me demande si les autres ont trouvés une piste de solution. Moi je suis persuadée que si on arrive à faire une équipe avant que les autres meurent on pourrait y arriver.

_Les enfants de Loki et des Avengers contre Thor? Une piste d'idée…_


End file.
